A Deadly and Merry Christmas
by cheesebianca
Summary: Takes place after the war. Hogwarts is rebuilt. Chapter 1 & 2 are rated K . Future chapters are rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A Deadly and Merry Christmas

Chapter 1

Bianca walked through the corridors of her house, the Slytherin tower. Her Firebolt was getting a little bit heavy, because she had carried it all the way from the Gryffindor tower because she had been visiting her friend Lily. Now, she was going to see her friend Scorpius, but then she saw Drake that was in Slytherin walk up to the Sytherin painting and say "dragon bogies." Bianca had a major crush on Drake. "H-hi, Drake." She said from across the room. He turned around and said, "Oh, hey Bianca. Have you seen Scorpius?"

"Actually I was just going practice Quidditch with him right now." I said, blushing.

"Really? That's odd, he said we were going to the library to get our Astronomy work done."

"Ummmm… something isn't right."

"Yeah, we should go find him."

Then, Bianca and Drake went into the Slytherin common room and called for Scorpius.

"Has anyone seen Scorpius?" Drake called. Everyone's solemn faces turned to him and shrugged. Then Tyler Brahm stood up and said, "He wasn't in any classes today. The only class he was in was Potions, and he didn't talk to anyone. Oh, unless you count him calling a hufflepuff a mudblood. But who cares, we call mudbloods who they are all the time!" Then everyone joined him by laughing. Bianca saw that Drake was clenching his fists and he had a red face. She grabbed his wrists and tried to pull him away. His feet were stuck to the floor. Drake was slowly reaching into his pocket, then without an explanation, he yelled "STUPIFY!" There was a flash of green light and Tyler Brahm was out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Btw, they are in their 6th year at Hogwarts!

Chapter 2

"Drake! Wait, where are you going?" Bianca said frantically. Drake was storming down the corridors when Bianca finally caught up with him.

"Drake, Tyler was just being stupid—''

Drake stopped in his tracks and turned around with what looked like fire in his eyes.

"Bianca, stop! You don't know what it feels like! You're a pure blood! I didn't even know it was possible for a mudblood to get into Slytherin! Just leave me _alone_!" He then pushed her away and ran to the boy's bathroom.

Bianca stood there alone with tears in her eyes. She hated being left alone.

"He's going to be in so much trouble."

Bianca turned around to face Amy Smith. She was a quiet girl in Slytherin who was dating Tyler.

"What do you want? If you're going to say something bad about Drake, you might as well leave." Bianca said harshly.

"You like him, don't you."

"What? Me and Drake are just friends. We're not like that."

"Bianca, I see the way you look at him. So don't pretend you don't like him."

Bianca sighs and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drake looked at himself in the mirror. He was breathing heavy. He could be expelled from Hogwarts.

"What was I _thinking_?" He said to himself. "Poor Bianca. I left her just standing there when she was only trying to help."

"Yes. Poor, poor, Bianca. She likes you, Drake. Even though you really broke her heart leaving her there."

"What? Who's there? Whoever you are leave me alone!"

"Hee hee. It is only me." Then something came floating out of one of the stalls.

"Moaning Myrtle! What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?" Drake said with embarrassment.

"Hee hee. None of your business. Trust me, you wouldn't want know anyways."

"Oh-kay…. What did you say about Bianca? Something about her liking me?"

"She is in love with you Drake."

"But-but we're just friends. That's it. Just friends."

"La, di, da. Do you have a girlfriend, Drake?" Myrtle said while flying over to Drake.

"Um… no."

"Hee hee. Just wondering."

"I think I'm going to go now…." Then Drake got up and walked out in search for Bianca.

After about a minute of walking, he heard sobs from the girl's bathroom.

"I'm so stupid… I should've just left Drake alone. Great. Just, great."

_It must be Bianca… should I go in?_ Drake thinks for a moment.

He thinks it is the right thing to do, so he goes inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ok everyone, this is kind of where it heats up. I would say ages 10+. Plus, I'm making it in Bianca's P.O.V.

Chapter 4

"Bianca?"

_Oh crap. That's Drake's voice. Well, at least I know he's okay._ I think.

Drake comes inside the girl's bathroom and sees me in tears. Great. All I needed for him to think I was a cry-baby.

"Bianca, I'm sorry for leaving you there. I know you were only trying to help…" He sighs and then says, "Bianca, I know you like me."

My heart sinks. He's probably going to make fun of me, or even worse, turn me down. I choke.

He sits down next to me.

"Drake—''

But his lips press against mine and we're kissing. I cannot believe it. He puts his hand over mine while my cheeks burning. We are kissing. I've waited so long for this. Finally, after a passionate kiss, we part. I am smiling like I just won a million dollars.

"Merry Christmas, Bianca."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: hee hee! How did you think about that last chapter? Sorry, it was a little short! Ok, maybe a _lot_ short. I just wanted to end it like that cuz it seemed… nice. ^_^ anyways, I've decided to switch off with P.O.V.'s… first Bianca, then Drake, then Bianca, then Drake, etc. This is my first story and I'm _really_ happy with it! Btw, Bianca and Drake are dating! 3 3 god, im acting so girly. X-(

Chapter 5 – Drake

…Did I really just kiss Bianca? And say that? It never occurred to me that we would do that. All of a sudden, she just seemed so… beautiful. No wonder she was so nice to me. She would always just drop her things, and come to me if I needed anything. I never considered she would like me, in _that_ kind of way.

No one said anything for a couple moments. Until she looked at our hands, and then she squeezed my hand as if worried. She broke the silence.

"Drake?"

"Hmm?" I said still dazed.

"We've forgotten about Scorpius."

Right when she said that, I jumped up with my eyes wide open. Then I asked, as if suddenly jolted awake, "What do you suppose happened to him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but we better find him soon."

I nodded, then grabbed Bianca's hand and went back into the Slytherin common room.

(Author's note: hey! You people! Im not going to end the chapter here cuz im too lazy to upload a new document. XD)

As soon as Bianca and I went in there, I regretted it. Everyone looked up at me and stared. I hated being at the center of attention. Well, I guess I deserved it.

Then George Brahm, Tyler's older brother came towards me. When he reached me, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me against the wall. I wasn't known for being strong. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Don't you _dare_ do anything to my brother again, mudblood."

Then he punched me in the nose and I automatically felt blood trickle down my lips. He then let go of me and shoved my head down to the ground. It was like slow motion.

Before falling to the ground, I stole a glance at Bianca. She was staring at George, her hands balled in fists. She was shaking. Before I could think about what would happen next, she tackled him. She was on top of him, staring at him straight in the eyeball.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A _FINGER_ ON HIM AGAIN! AND IF YOU CALL HIM A MUDBLOOD _ONE MORE TIME_, YOU WOULD WISH YOUR MUM NEVER EVEN GAVE _BIRTH_ TO YOU!" Bianca was furious. When she said _finger_, she slapped him so hard that everyone heard it. And when she said _birth_, she punched him in the nose. Now that's my girl.

She got off him and kicked him aside. She helped me get up and she led me to my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Bianca

I could've sworn I saw Amy smile at us when we came into the common room holding hands. When she saw me looking at her, she winked. It must've been her who told Drake. If Drake and I hadn't kissed, then she would probably be dead right now.

Drake had tears in his eyes. His nose was definitely broken. I got off the bed and came back with an ice pack.

"How are you feeling?" I said to him, gently dabbing the ice pack on his nose. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Can you see if my nose looks ok?" Drake asked.

"Sure." I leaned in to look and in a quick movement he pushed aside the ice pack and our lips collided.

My vision exploded with sparks. I was so surprised but then I relaxed and we continued kissing. We continued kissing until we were laying on his bed talking and laughing about me beating up George. But eventually it grew too late. I settled in hoping Drake would make a move. I snuggled up to him, but instead he kissed me, said good night and rolled over. I was a little disappointed.

I woke up the next morning with my head on Drake's bare chest. I smiled and regretted my disappointment. I looked down to see that my chest wasn't bare (Thank Merlin). Then I looked around for the clock. 11:00 a.m.

"Bloody hell!" I grabbed my bag and was about to race out of the room to go to the Astronomy class. I stopped in my tracks. _Drake_. I turned around and started shaking him.

"Drake! Wake up! It's already 11!"

He wouldn't wake up.

"Arrgh! Do I _really_ need to use a spell on you?" …He still didn't wake up.

I grabbed my wand and said, "Rictusempra!"

Drake starts laughing uncontrollably. He grabs his stomach and tries to shove away invisible hands.

"Stop! Haha! Please! Stop it!"

I think he's awake… I lower my wand from him and he stares at me. "Bianca! What the hell was that for?"

"Drake, it's already 11."

His eyes widen and he flops off his bed and roughly puts his shirt on.

"Let's go." He grabs my hand and we run to the Astronomy tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Drake

**A.N.: sorry guys, it's been a **_**really**_** long time since I updated….. ok this is gonna get some scorpius stuff. I promise! Plus a little Dranca (Draco+Bianca). 3 GOD SOMEBODY GIVE ME MEDICINE ALREADY WHY AM I ACTING SO GIRLY?**

Bloody hell. We already missed two classes. TWO CLASSES.

I touched my nose and winced. My nose was surely broken. I guess I got what I deserved.

Bianca and I raced to the Astronomy tower, hand in hand. I guess we're a couple now.

We finally caught up with the other Slytherins in the middle of the hall.

"Where _were_ you all this time?" My best friend Noah nudged me with his arm.

Bianca let go of my hand and mouthed, _I'm going to talk to my friend. _Then she started chatting with her friend Isabella.

"Um… I slept in." I answered.

"You slept in… hm. With…" His eyebrows raised.

"Um, no not like that. We just ended up sleeping together. Not in that way." I shuddered at how he could think that. We're only 16.

"Sooo… you and Bianca… are together, huh?" He was going somewhere with this. I could see that look on his face.

"Yes…"

"Nice. You guys look good together."

I wondered what he meant. Noah wasn't particularly the _romantic_ type, because he always drives girls away with his so-called "compliments."

All classes had gone well, until, Sophia Greenwood ate Alihotsy in Herbology which caused her enough hysteria to be sent to the hospital wing. It was finally dinner, and Bianca and I ate while laughing to Ethan Middleson's hilarious story about how he and his brother pranked their parents with some Zonko stuff they got.

…Until our owls came. My owl dropped a folded piece of parchment on my empty plate. The outside said "acnaib & ekard". This was odd. I opened it anyways.

pleh

1934610

nabakza

rocs

That was probably the weirdest thing I have ever read. I turned to Bianca but saw she was in tears.

"Bianca…what's wrong?" I decided that finding out what's wrong with my girlfriend is more important than figuring out what this note meant.

She started shaking uncontrollably. I put my hand on her arm but she wouldn't stop shaking. She was cold as ice. She started mumbling.

"He… he's… de—'' Bianca got interrupted when the hall's door banged open. There was a man in the doorway. With Azkaban clothing. His tongue kept flickering around his mouth like a snake. His blood shot eyes were staring right at Bianca. I knew who this man was. It was Barty Crouch Jr. Why the hell was he here? Before I could think of a reason why, he apparated right next to Bianca and I. Bianca was squeezing my hand like there was no tomorrow. Barty grabbed Bianca by her shirt collar and she screamed. The lights went out. Before I knew it, Bianca was gone.

**A.N.: some juicy stuff right? :p ok, im not sure if Barty Crouch jr. is dead or alive after the last HP movie, so im just going to say he was served eternity in Azkaban. Hee hee the suspense is building up! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Bianca

I am screaming my head off right now. I don't know where I am, or what the bloody hell is happening, all I know is that Barty Crouch Jr. just kidnapped me.

I am in some sort of house… well, not really. It's more like a shack. It has two rooms with the wallpaper peeling off of the walls.

I try to scream but Barty must've put some sort of spell on me to prevent me from talking. I try to sit up, but I feel a jabbing pain in my thigh. I look, and see that my thigh has a large, bloody wound. I wonder why he stabbed me when he could've just used a wand.

All of a sudden a door bangs open and there Barty is. I search for my wand in my pocket, but I see he has it in his hand. He points his wand at me and mumbles something. I find my throat cleared. I finally have the guts to say something.

"Wh-what do you want from me?"

He stares at me with his penetrating eyes. Then he speaks.

"To kill you," I try scooting away, but he already has me. "_Crucio!_"

I scream as I jerk backwards and my head lands with a _thump! _on the hard floor. Every muscle in my body is going nuts. I scream at the top of my lungs when my arm bends in an odd way. Then he starts again.

"_Crucio! Crucio!_"

I scream and choke when my lungs are on fire. It feels like every bone in my body is broken. My mind is showing me the scariest things I have ever seen. When I think he is done, I am wrong.

"_Crucio! _Die and go to hell!"

That's all I can take. Now I am going to die. 4 crucio's. The most anyone could take is 5. And that person was an experienced wizard. I'm 16.

But, again, I am wrong. I'm not dead. I am just in the worst pain anyone could ever have.

He lowers the wand, and I take deep breaths trying to figure out what to do. I could just die right here. That's easy to figure out.

He throws the wand back into his room and walks over to me. He grabs my hair in the front and I wince. He drags me and throws me into the other room. He slams the door and I hear the door lock from the outside.

Instantly, I search the room. Nothing but a stained pillow. I have no choice but to lay down. I curl up and begin to sob.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Drake

I'm panicking right now. In fact, everyone's panicking now. I'm just sitting there, staring at my empty plate. Someone please tell me she's okay. Please, tell me she's not screaming her head off right now. I run all the way to the boy's dormitories and flop down on my bed. Wherever she is, she better be safe.

I'm about to drift to sleep, but then I jerk awake. _My diskwish. _**[A/N: lol I just made that up…]** I hastily open my nightstand drawer.

"Come on, where is it? Where is it—found it!" I grab it and say, "Bianca—girlfriend." It shows me Bianca at an old shack being tortured. Oh my god. Oh my god. That was the third crucio…then…oh my god. I choke. Then there's barty… dragging her into a room… then he locks the door saying, "Serpdarkera." Then the picture zooms out, showing me a deserted meadow with nothing but flowers. _I know this place…_ Then it hits me. My father took me here when I was about 4 years old to play catch. We lived about a mile away…. but as I grew older, we moved. But… why did Barty go _there_?

I snap back to my senses as think of a rescue plan. I don't even care if it's dangerous, I just want to save Bianca.

It's been 30 minutes, and I finally thought of a plan. So, I'll apparate to the meadow, somehow rescue Bianca, and get the bloody hell outta there. Good plan, right?

Ok, got my wand, got my diskwish, and I have… is that all I need? Maybe I should bring a couple Zonko products. Ok. I'm ready. …I think. Before I know it, I've already apparted.

I end up in the meadow. It's so quiet. Until I hear a scream.

[**A/N: k, so, I'm gonna like split the chapter up going like Drake, Bianca, Drake, and etc. so I don't have to do several chapters. B= Bianca & D= Drake.]**

~B~

I wake up and see that my pillow is wet from my tears. I must've cried a lot last night. My body still aches from the Crucio's. I try getting up, but it just hurts even more.

I'm about to start crying again, because there's nothing better to do, when the door bursts open revealing Barty. My eyes are wide, and I scream as he kicks me against the wall. His tongue flicks across his mouth.

"Where is he. WHERE IS HE?" He yells in a gruff tone. I'm bawling my eyes out.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" He grabs my arm and shoves my across the room.

"WHERE IS HE? YOUR FRIEND?"

Who is he talking about? I think for a moment. "…Scorpius?"

He kicks me in the stomach and I cough out blood. "YES, SCORPIUS!"

"I-I don't know..."

He takes out my wand and says, "_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_"

I scream as an invisible force drags me and bangs my head against the wall. _No, no, no. No more Crucio's… please…_

I manage to choke out, "He wasn't at Hogwarts since a couple of days ago…"

Barty freezes. Before I can say anything, he disappears with a _pop!_

I fall to the floor and start shaking. My head is throbbing. Ow… My… Head… Oh, fuck it… My body…

I start coughing up blood. Gross.

I'm throwing up now. Then the door opens. And there Drake is.

Bloody hell. She's not in good shape… I rush to her side as she coughs out blood.

"Bianca! Oh my gosh! What happened?"

She starts shaking as she grabs my arm. "Barty… kidnapped… where… Scorpius… don't know… _crucio_'d… seven… times… help… Drake…"

I'm guessing she was crucio'd seven times. Bloody hell. She entered my arms and she buried her face in my chest. "Shhh, it's going to be ok… let's get you out of here." I picked her up bridal-style and she says, "My… wand…"

"Where?" I ask.

"I dunno…"

I hurry up and search the room for her wand. _Ugh! We have to go!_ AH! There it is. I grab it off the floor and say, "Hang on." Then I Apparate back to Hogwarts.


End file.
